Parallel Traveller
by A Servant To Mischief
Summary: Regular day, until a girl appears on the floor, soaking wet and from god knows where. The team are faced with something so big, even they dont know what to do. Jack/O.C I do not own Torchwood - Thats Russle T's job...
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Faith Miller_

_DOB: Unknown_

_Address: Unknown_

_Position in Torchwood: Part time, born on the exact moment the parallel universe came into existence, frequently switches between the two realities. Has a life in both worlds, family, boyfriend (you know who you are) and well... that's it really_

_In emergency contact: Captain Jack Harkness_

I let the warm shower water run over me, washing away the dirt, the sand and the mud. Quad biking was fun but it sure as hell was messy. I groaned as I stared at my dark blue hair- thick with dried dirt. My boyfriend sat in the bedroom trying to find a matching pair of socks and occasionally he'd smile at me through the steamed up shower door. I yawned and promptly received a mouthful of water; I screwed up my eyes, coughed and sneezed. When I opened my eyes again I was stood staring at a metal grate, on the floor- completely naked. My heart skipped a beat and I looked up to find guns pointed at my head. I screamed and instinctively curled up into a ball to protect myself. I strong American voice forced me to open one eye.

"Identify yourself!" My voice came out as a whisper

"Faith Miller...where the hell am I?"

"Species?" My head was spinning...

"Human..." I heard footsteps and felt a blanket placed around my shoulders. Two gentle hands helped me up, and I gasped as I surveyed my surroundings. I looked at the hands on my shoulders and followed them up to a woman with dark hair.

"It's alright love, come with me, let's get you some clothes before they boy's jaws fall off." For the first time in my life, I was truly scared. I felt my body start to shake and me knees buckled. The woman caught me, and took me to a dark cell with a plastic front. She passed me some clothes - a t-shirt, underwear, a towel and a pair of jeans. I smiled at her gratefully, and her face lit up.

"I'll leave you for a while love, and then I'll be back." A while turned out to be the rest of the day. I lay on the floor staring at the ceiling singing whatever came into my head. Just as I reached the second verse of '_I'm so excited..._' footsteps made me sit up. It was the man who the others had called Owen. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

"Right, that's it I've had enough of your singing, it's giving me a headache. Come on- you, medical tests, upstairs now. Follow me." He pushed a button on the adjoining wall and the Perspex panel slid open, I stood up, dusted myself down and followed him out and upstairs to the 'hub' My mouth fell open and my breath caught in my throat. I hadn't realised how _large_ the hub was. Owen walked down a small flight of tiled stairs to what could only be described as a basin. He pointed to a medical bed and I lay down. Then promptly sat up and crossed my legs. Owen turned away and returned brandishing a needle. The smile on his face was manic. I sighed and held out my right arm.

"Go for it Hannibal..." He paused, and faltered. His smile dropped and he frowned. I started singing again and winced when the needle pierced my skin. He took a few vials of blood, took my blood pressure – the usual. I bounced up from the table and brushed my hair back, pulling it into a loose ponytail. I settled down on the sofa and chilled out. Who knew how long I would take to 'switch back' The Japanese woman- I think her name was Toshiko, spoke up. Her voice was like a song, gentle yet perfectly tuned.

"According to our records, Faith Mills was born on the 18th of September, at midnight at the exact time of 0:00. When she turned three, she vanished and was never found. Her parents issued a worldwide search but her body was never found." I froze.

"You're telling me my family are still alive! My proper family, this is my real home..."

"But they vanished too... I'm sorry... according to the systems – neither you nor your parents longer exist." I stopped, and stood – confused. Why was I feeling no grief? No sadness, no pain. After the rush of hope I just felt...empty. I'd stood up in the rush of emotions, and I sunk back down, curling up into a ball. I felt and arm around me; I pushed it away, snarling to whoever it was to leave me alone. When their arm didn't move, I sat up, eyes blazing, and the nearest computer exploded in a shower of sparks.

"What the hell?" Owen was rubbing his face where a piece of computer backing had smacked him in the face. Toshiko glanced at the monitors.

"Whoa, check this out. Faith gets angry – the Rift goes wild and, well, just look!" The screen displayed a sudden, freak spike in the usually steady rift activity. They all turned and looked at me.

"Coincidence." The rest of the team all said together –

"We don't believe in coincidences." My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm trapped here until natural forces decide to take me back home, where I belong!" They looked at me, faces blank.

"You can stay here, _can't _she Jack" Gwen was giving Jack a stare so penetrating; I thought the man would melt. Jack swallowed, and backed off like a wounded dog.

"Yes, that's fine, just don't touch anything okay?" I nodded, and settled back on the sofa, legs crossed and eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 2 Shifter

Shifter...

I sat cross legged on the floor attempting to complete Owen's Rubix Cube. I glanced up and saw Jack watching me. He turned away, arms folded, jerking his head towards the dark confines of his office. I pushed myself up and lazily strolled up the stairs to his base. I felt like a naughty school girl. He sat a large, long desk, there was stuff everywhere. There was a stack of televisions that flickered with static. He sat with his boots up on the desk. Looking completely at home in his space, the air moved with a sense of dominance and he acted like a master surveying a kingdom. We held each other's gazes for a while, testing each other as to who would break contact first.

"So...who are you?" I raised a sceptical eyebrow

"My name is Faith Mills. I am 27 years old. I was born and raised in Cardiff, Wales. I was born on the 18th of September, 1983 at midnight. And funnily enough, according to your records – the exact time and date that the parallel universe was created. I like to read and draw, and I work for the military, oh and for the record? I can categorically assure you that I am human." I looked at him again, arms folded, slowly tapping my foot. Everything about him drew me in. His looks (that jaw line) his smell and his presence. I suddenly realised I was leaning forward and then I stopped and pushed myself away. I walked out – sinking down on to the steps. I rested my head in my hands, distressed by the weight of my life. I felt someone sit down beside me. I glanced sideways to see Ianto and a chilled bottle of beer. I smiled gratefully and drunk deep.

"Ianto?"

"Hmmm..."

"Does Jack ever irritate you, or make you want to leave all trace of dignity behind?"

"Occasionally, why?" I smiled, noticing the pinkish blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Oh no matter, it's jus-" My conversation was cut short by an explosion of sound and light. The hub was filled with red light and sirens, hollering their warnings.

"Shit! The Rift's active! Jack! Faith run!" I stood up, confused by the rush, I took a few steps forward and suddenly, everything around me melted, time slowed and sounds were muted. I watched in horror as the hub shifted, morphing into my bathroom. I shook my head, what the hell? I glanced at the clock in my bedroom, only five minutes had passed! The shower was still running and my boyfriend – Nick – was still looking for a matching pair of socks. I realised I was still in Gwen's clothes. I pulled them off, stuffing them into the washing basket and throwing myself underneath the shower, soaking my head. Was this a dream? No... I pinched myself and the sharp pain confirmed my thoughts – unfortunately, that had all been real. I saw Nick's silhouette get up and move to the adjoining kitchen. A few moments later whilst I stood towel drying my hair, the smell of cooking bacon filled my nose, making my stomach turn. I wrapped my towel around my dripping body, and walked into my bedroom. I sighed, and shoved my cat off the bed. Flopping down, I looked at the crumpled clothing and underwear strewn around my room. I laughed out loud.

"Nick! Why is my bra on the lampshade?" He laughed and came sweeping in with a bacon sandwich and draping my bra over my head as he did,

"There you go, now it's on your head. Anyway – eat this, you've got a busy day today" I pushed the plate away, frowning and crossing my arms. I glanced at the clock.

"Haven't you got work?" He followed my gaze and swore violently, his mouth fell open and I stuffed the sandwich in his mouth and shoved him out of the door. He ran to his car, still munching on the sarnie and I stuck my head out of the window, waving him goodbye until my wrist ached. As he turned round the corner, I left the window and scrabbled in my wardrobe looking for Narnia - only joking – looking for my work uniform. I slid into my underwear, dancing about to a particular song that reminded me of someone. "_Look at him, look at me, that boy is bad, and honestly, he's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes..." _ I remembered the look that Jack gave me, hungry and needy. I shivered and skipped to the next track. I slid into my black trousers and struggled into my too-small regulation jumper. Lance Corporal Mills. The name rolled off my tongue, making me smile. I'd worked hard for this position. I tied up the laces of my black boots, and finally for my piste de résistance -after pulling my dark hair up into a bun - my red beret.

Shit.

That pretty much sums up my day. I was at base within half an hour. I trotted up to Tech and Communications, and smiled as I leant against the doorway looking at Lieutenant Jaime Freeman. Jaime was probably one of the _campest_ straight men you will ever meet. He looked up and smiled. Then he remembered. He leapt up, saluting, I watched him count to three and as he finished, snapped his hand down – promptly knocking over his coffee cup. I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Love you darling…talk to you later…" And I was gone again. As I went up to 'the dragons den' as we so affectionately called it, I walked passed a girl with white blonde hair. I put an arm out stopping her mid stride. The tray of full coffee cups she held teetered and threatened to fall, I picked one cup up and ushered her away. The girl's name was Sophie, and bless her; she was everybody's reason to get irritated. I was so caught up in my own thoughts; I walked straight into Corporal Smith. I backed away like a child and saluted.

"At ease, soldier." I relaxed.

"How are you sir?" He smiled. We stood on the viewing gallery, watching the guards patrol the storage room. There was so much alien technology it was unbelievable.

"Very well thank you, Faith."

"Sir, the soldiers seem on edge today, has there been some disturbance while I've been away?"

"Well, there's been a new artifact, and it's been behaving rather weirdly, flashing lights and all that jargon." I laughed; our Corporal had such a colorful vocabulary. I looked up as a shout rang through the warehouse.

"SIR! The box! It's moving!" We jumped and ran like maniacs down the stairwell and into the main floor space. A group of soldiers stood, guns raised around a small box. It stood on a space of shelf. It was about the size of a tennis ball. The surface was grainy and dented. It rattled on the shelf, glowing a pale yellow light – casting shadows on the faces of the surrounding soldiers. I froze, and everything around me went hazy.

_I'm laying on a bed…blue bed covers wrapped up around me, only leaving my bare thigh exposed, I could feel the touch of his skin on my leg, his hand moulded to the curves perfectly, from what I could see; his skin was darker than mine…._

_I'm standing in the shadow of a doorway, dressed in a pale blue shirt, a pair of dark blue braces and – strangely – a maroon tie around my neck._

_I'm kneeling on cold, stone floor. My hands are red and glistening with blood, the single tear runs down my cheek leaving a pathway through all the carnage._

I opened my eyes, the visions coming back to me, making me choke. I turned to my side. I was lying on the floor staring at the boots of Corporal Smith. He shifted to his haunches, and tilted his head to one side.

"You alright Mills?" I nodded and slowly got up to my feet.

"I'm going outside for a breath of fresh air…" He nodded and let me pass. People stared and whispered as I walked. I pushed open the double doors…filling my lungs with the smog of Cardiff. I looked to my left to see Sophie. She was leaning against the nearest wall, taking long drags on a cigarette. I felt the niggling inside me, I hadn't smoked for about three months now but I was still reeling after the visions.

"Hey, you've not got one spare?" She passed me the open packet without speaking and the lighter. I lit up and took a deep breath, the nicotine soothing my worries. Suddenly alarms blared in my ears making wince. I dropped the cigarette and ran inside, dragging Sophie along with me.

"Grab a gun and stay low!" One of the soldiers threw me a rifle, and I ran down the steps. _Stealth and secrecy_. I ducked behind one of the crates. I looked over to my left, to see Smith. He gestured to me to move round the crates. I mouthed to him –

"What the hell Sir?" He shook his head…

"Conspiracy theorists…." I swore under my breath. I swore even louder as gunfire and the sound of roaring car engines filled the space. I frowned. The protesters usually just wrote swear words and anti-alien slogans on the walls, but this time it was serious. I switched, running across the floor to get a better view, and as I slid across the floor (a little trick of mine) everything around me melted and the last thing I saw was the box, rattling and shining…

I lay on cold, metal grates, holding my gun close to my body, my finger on the trigger, my eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Jeez! Don't do that to us!" Owen's voice rang out through the hub. I laughed, rolling on my back with my gun still cradled like a child. I stood up dusting myself down, smiling like a Cheshire cat. They all looked at me…

"You said you work for the military….but… your uniform?" I pulled a confused face to match the rest of the team.

"I work for UM – The United Military. We hoard, collect and protect the rest of humanity from random alien artifacts. I have a gun because we were under attack, and then I shifted. Brilliant." I pulled my beret off and tugged at the pin that held my hair together. It fell in thick curls. I chewed at my lip, frowning and thinking.

"The last thing I saw was a box. It got delivered from one of our sources. Its small and –" I got cut off and a piece of paper and a pencil were thrust under my nose. Jack looked at me, holding my gaze, steady and strong.

"Draw it." I shrugged my shoulders and scribbled out a rough drawing of the box. He looked at it and Ianto peered over his shoulder. Both men cursed and vanished. I looked at Gwen.

"What the-?" Gwen smiled, but it was forced.

"Come with me… we need to show you the Archives, oh and don't touch anything." Gwen lead me down a dark, stone tunnel. I froze and shivered. The floor was identical to the one in the vision. Gwen took hold of my wrist and gently pulled me along. The passageway opened up into a wide space full to the brim with shelves, crates and random alien technology. Jack appeared in front of me, in his cupped palms he held a box. Identical to the one back in UM. I froze and everything went cloudy.

_I'm stood with my hand wrapped around Corporal Smith's neck, a gun pressed to his left temple…_

_I'm on the floor, covering my head as the building collapses around me._

_I'm pressed against the wall with a knife in my stomach._

I screamed and backed away into the corner, cracking my head against the floor as I fell. I woke up, staring in shock at the blood on the floor. I grimaced as the pain kicked in. I howled in pain as Owen placed small stitches in the gash. I dug my fingernails into the palm of my hand, drawing yet more blood and leaving bruises.

"Okay! I'm done!" I scowled at Owen, and groaned as I looked at the state of my uniform, although it was black, it was thick with congealed blood. I whimpered, sticking out my bottom lip and scowling like a six year old.

"I'm done! Jesus!"

"I'm sorry! I don't like stitches or anything like that!" He sighed and passed me a steel bowl filled with warm water and a flannel.

"Mop the blood away and there are some clean clothes over there." He walked away, up and out of the basin. I wiped the blood away and gently shook my head, spreading the suspended water droplets. I looked at the clothes. Skinny jeans and a t-shirt with the Rolling Stones emblem on it. I laughed, and looked up as I saw Ianto leaning over the viewing gallery.

"I guessed you size." He smiled and walked away.

"And you guessed correctly, thank you!" I pulled my jumper off and my shirt, leaving my bare back exposed to the empty space behind me. I gasped as I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, hot breath on my neck and a strong body against mine. I arched my back, pressing my hips into his. Jack wrapped his arms around me, making my moan as pleasure fueled my lust. I froze as I realized what was going on. That song I'd been listening to this morning came back into my head. _"He licked his lips, said to me, girl you look good enough to eat. Put his arms around me. Said Boy now get your paws right off of me…" _I pushed his arms away.

"Jack, I can't!" He looked at me, his eyes dark and hungry. I looked back at him, calculating his moves and actions.

_Several hours later…._

By this time everyone had gone home. Jack and I had waved goodbye to Gwen, Owen and Tosh. Now is just left Ianto and Jack. We were still sat opposite each other, holding each other's gazes.

"Screw this…" I pulled him close, crushing my lips against his. He pulled me close and I wrapped my legs around him, deepening the embrace. We pulled at each other's clothes, and he picked me up, carrying me towards his office. Ianto was in the archives, and Jack said he wouldn't hear a thing. I pushed and shoved the stuff off his desk, making space for the both of us. I grazed my teeth over the skin of his shoulder, leaving red lines. I cried out as we made love.

_I'm laying on a bed…blue bed covers wrapped up around me, only leaving my bare thigh exposed, I can feel the touch of his skin on my leg, his hand moulded to my curves perfect and from what I could see; it was Jack's hand…._


End file.
